Technician's assistant (Ngumba Industrial Zone)
A female assistant to an American technician was sent to support her boss at the Ngumba Industrial Zone, in the Angola-Zaire border region, in 1979. A volunteer with a medical NGO, she was sponsored by the technician's corporation under the pretense of giving aid to people suffering from a disease, but was actually there to observe the test subjects of Skull Face's vocal cord parasites.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: She's a volunteer with a medical NGO, and is the male target's support. Though she's been in the field a while, that's all we know. Our client this time round is the NGO she works for. And her sponsor was the male target's corporation. It is implied that part of the reason why she ended up agreeing to observe the test subjects was because she was the only member of her NGO besides her immediate superior who could speak English. After the industrial zone's facility burned to the ground, the assistant and technician were taken hostage by the private force Rogue Coyote. In 1984, the NGO later hired Diamond Dogs to rescue the assistant and technician from Rogue Coyote. During this time, the assistant had been abandoned by her boss, having feared she had become infected with the parasite, despite their use of protective outfits, although she didn't hold it against him.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). American technician's assistant: You've come to rescue me...? I was asked to show that man around here. Dangerous work. I hated every second. I wish I'd said now, but I was the only one on the team who spoke English. So we went to that factory... Bodies don't scare me, I'm used to seeing them, but... What could that be? Bullous pemphigoid... dermadromes... Dermadromes? But what's the cause? Who would do such a thing...? Hey... Are you researching it as well? Better quit while you can. I've been here five years, but I've never seen anything like that. That coward ran off without me. Not that I hold it against him, really. He'd suspected that I was infected for quite some time. Obsessed over it. That place must have really spooked him. But I always wore full protective gear during the examinations. There's no way I could be infected. So you needn't worry. I'm alright. Please... get me out of here... After Venom Snake brought the two back to Mother Base, they, upon being placed in quarantine, revealed all they knew about what had been going on at the facility, shedding further light on Skull Face's experiments. Behind the scenes Counselor|skill info=Assign to Medical Team to reduce staff PTSD recovery time by 3%. |lang1= Afrikaans|lang2= Kikongo|lang3= English|lang4=|lang5=|lang6=|lang7=}} The Technician's Assistant is a key character in Mission 24: Close Contact, being one of the two primary rescue targets. She stayed on the encampment. Her name and rank upon being extracted to Mother Base is Silent Crocodile. References Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Female Category:Scientist Category:Diamond Dogs